Newgate's War Of Betony
Newgate's War Of Betony Treść Oryginał= The War of Betony by Vulper Newgate The history of the Iliac Bay, if told in its entirety, would horrify readers more than the most gruesome legend of the Underking. In comparison to the wars of the first and second era, our most recent appeal to arms, the War of Betony pales. The Siege of Orsinium lasted from 1E 950 until 1E 980 without a pause. A thousand years later, the Thrassian Plague coupled with the War of Righteousnessslayed over half the population of the Iliac Bay. And yet, the War of Betony fascinates us, and not just because of its immediacy. Ironically, Lord Mogref of Betony was seeking peace when he asked for Daggerfall's protection on the Isle of Betony. The island had long been independant, but as the piracy in the Bay increased, Mogref truly realized Betony's vulnerability. King Lysandus agreed to be Betony's liege, on advice of many, including his archpriest of Kynareth, Lord Vanech. While Betony is a prosperous fishing island and well-placed strategically, the vassalage of Betony was primarily an act of charity. Lysandus knew that if someone did not help Betony, it would fall to the pirates, if not to someone worse. Unfortunately, King Camaron of Sentinel did not agree. Citing a two hundred year old contract, obliquely if not illegally written to suggest that Betony was a traditional holding of the Kingdom of Sentinel, Camaron declared war. The majority of his advisors, being warlords in a traditionally bellicose country, supported their king in this. The Chief Counselor, a woman called The Oracle, foresaw death and defeat in the war, but her wisdom was stifled and she was banished from court. Camaron should have listened to her. A few scrimages of the War of Betony went to Sentinel, but the major battles were all won by Daggerfall. King Lysandus, his heir Prince Gothryd, and the general of the army Lord Bridwell were fine leaders and warriors as well, and the Battle of the Bluffs and the Siege of Craghold both went to Daggerfall. The war might have been won with one more victory, but for an unusual domestic incident in King Lysandus' court. The king's mother, the dowager queen Nulfaga, had been uneasy about the war since its beginning, but she now began to have visions of cataclysm. She saw the death of her beloved son should the war continue. Ebullient by his success, King Lysandus refused to listen to her fears until Nulfaga left court. Lysandus then realized how certain she was about his impending death. He began to actively negotiate a peace treaty with Sentinel, using the neutral lordship of Reich Gradkeepas facilitator. The Treaty of Reich Gradkeep was never to be. King Camaron was initially civil, as the losing side of a war is often civil, but when he realized that the proposed treaty would have included a formal declaration that the kingdoms of Sentinel and Daggerfall would share Betony, he flew into a rage. With no thought for the protocol of attacking a neutral peaceable lordship, Camaron order his army to riot through Reich Gradkeep. First the halls of the palace, and then the streets of the capitol ran red with blood. It was only with the support of the Daggerfall army that the chaos was brought under relative control. The Sentinel army fled to the Yeorth Burrowland, and the Daggerfall army chased them as far as the Ravennian Forest before making camp. One week later, after each had a chance to send for reinforcements and plan their strategies, the armies met in the field that separated them, the flowering meadowland called Cryngaine Field. In the heat of the clash, an unnatural fog spread over the field, blinding all combatants. When the mist finally lifted, King Lysandus' body was found, his throat pierced by an unmarked arrow. Daggerfall did not waste any time in mourning; young prince Gothryd, who had shown great bravery in battle and was very popular among the troops, was crowned King of Daggerfall just behind the battle lines, and he ordered the army onward. Perhaps it was the sight of the brave young warrior turned king appearing on the battlefield in full regalia that inspired the Daggerfall army, perhaps the battle would have turned regardless, Sentinel began to panic. King Gothryd met King Camaron before the Redguards had retreated, and the two monarchs fought. Both were excellent warriors, but Gothryd was a more skillful swordsman, and Camaron fell that day. Lord Oresme of Sentinel formally surrendered to Daggerfall, giving up all rights to Betony officially. He later commited suicide on the ship back to Sentinel. Peace was a difficult process for the cities and towns on both sides of the Iliac Bay. As part of the formal peace treaty, King Gothryd asked for the hand of Princess Aubk-i, only daughter of the late King Camaron and the Queen Regent Akorithi. The request was intended to restore friendship between the kingdoms, and it was partially successful though many in the royal court of Sentinel viewed the princess as more a prisoner of war than a bond to Daggerfall. The only surviving member of the ruling family of Reich Gradkeep was a sickly infant, so the councilors of state appealed to Lord Auberon Flyte, a cousin of Lord Graddock, to rule the lordship in regency. Lord Flyte accepted, and his strong, almost dictatorial style was just what Reich Gradkeep needed to restore order after the bloody Treaty of Reich Gradkeep. His subjects were grateful that when the infant heir died, they not only elevated his wife Doryanna and him from regents to rulers, they agreed to rename the lordship in his honor. Reich Gradkeep became Anticlere, named after his ancestral home. The horrors of the War of Betony still live on, even in Anticlere. Whether Daggerfall and Sentinel will be able to use the marriage of King Gothryd and Princess Aubk-i as a symbol of peace rather than discord is something that only the future can show. -- 14 Suns Dawn 3E 404 |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= The War of Betony autorstwa Vulpera Newgate Historia Zatoki Iliac, jeśli opowiedziana w całości, mogłaby przerazić czytelników bardziej niż najmakabryczniejsza legenda o Podkrólu. W porównaniu z wojnami z pierwszej i drugiej ery nasza najbardziej niedawna potyczka zbrojna, Wojna o Betonię bieleje w słońcu, Oblężenie Orsinium trwało od 1E 950 do 1E 980 nieprzerwanie. Tysiąc lat później, Plaga Thraska razem z Wojną o Prawość ubiły ponad połowę mieszkańców Zatoki Iliac. A wciąż, Wojna o Betonię nas fascynuje i nie tylko dlatego, że była tak gwałtowna. Ironicznie, Lord Mogref z Betonii pragnął pokoju, gdy spytał o ochronę Daggerfall na Wyspie Betonii. Wyspa była długo niezależna, ale piractwo w zatoce wzrastało, Mogref naprawdę był świadomy okropnej pozycji Betonii. Król Lysandus zgodził się zostać suwerenem Betonii za poradą wielu, wliczając jego arcykapłana Kynareth, Lorda Vanecha. Podczas gdy Betonia jest prosperującą wyspą rybacką i dobrze umiejscowioną strategicznie, wasalstwo Betonii zostało nadane jako akt charytatywności, Lysandus wiedział, że gdyby ktoś nie pomógł Betonii, popadłaby w ręce piratów, jeśli nie kogoś gorszego. Niestety, Król Camaron z Wartowni nie zgadzał się z tym. Cytując dwustuletni kontrakt podejrzanie, jeśli nie nielegalnie spisany, sugerujący, że Betonia była tradycyjnie dzielnicą Królestwa Sentinel, Camaron zadeklarował wojnę. Większość z jego doradców, będąc wojownikami w tradycyjnie wojowniczym kraju, wspierała w tym swego króla. Szef Kanclerz, kobieta zwana Wyrocznią, przewidziała śmierć i klęskę na wojnie, ale jej mądrość została stłumiona i wypędzono ją z dworu, Camaron powinien był jej usłuchać. Parę potyczek w Wojnie o Betonię wygrała Wartownia, ale główne bitwy były wszystkie zwycięskie dla Daggerfall. Król Lysandus, jego dziedzic książę Gothryd i generał armii Lord Bridwell byli dobrymi przywódcami i równie dobrymi wojownikami i Bitwa o Urwiska oraz Oblężenie Craghold obie wypadły jako wygrane dla Daggerfall. Wojna mogłaby być wygrana tylko jednym jeszcze zwycięstwem, gdyby nie przez niezwykły domowy incydent na dworze Króla Lysandusa. Matka króla, królowa wdowa Nulfaga, była niespokojna o losy wojny od jej początku, ale teraz miała wizje kataklizmu. Ujrzała śmierć jej kochanego syna, jeśli wojna się jeszcze pociągnie. Porywczy w swym sukcesie Król Lysandus odmówił, by usłuchać jej obaw, póki to Nulfaga nie opuściła dworu. Lysandus wtedy uświadomił sobie, jak pewna była jego nadchodzącej śmierci. Rozpoczął aktywnie negocjować traktat pokojowy z Wartownią, posiłkując się neutralnym lordostwem z Rzeszy Gradkeep jako rozjemcą. Traktat z Rzeszy Gradkeep nie miał żadnych szans bycia. Król Camoran początkowo był uprzejmy, jak to zawsze bywa z przegrywającą stroną, ale gdy uświadomił sobie, że proponowany traktat miałby zawierać formalną deklarację, że królestwa Sentinel i Daggerfall miałyby dzielić Betonię, doszedł do granic wściekłości. Bez pomyślunku o protokole o atakowaniu neutralnego pokojowo nastawionego lordostwa, Camaron rozkazał swej armii rozpocząć zamieszki przez Rzeszę Gradkeep. Najpierw korytarze pałacu, a potem ulice stolicy stanęły w czerwieni od krwi. Było to tylko ze wsparciem armii Daggerfall, iż chaos został względnie opanowany. Armia Sentinel umknęła do Jam Yeorth, a armia Daggerfall puściła się za nimi w pogoń aż do lasu raveniańskiego, zanim nie rozbiła tam obozu. Tydzień później, po tym, jak obie strony miały szansę, by posłać po posiłki i zaplanować ich strategie, armie spotkały się na polu ich dzielącym, kwiecistym kraju łąk zwanym Polem Cryngaine. W skwarze starcia nienaturalna mgła rozpięła się nad polem, oślepiając wszystkich walczących. Gdy mgła w końcu opadła, zostało odnalezione ciało Króla Lysandusa, jego gardło przeszyte nieoznaczoną strzałą. Daggerfall nie traciło czasu na opłakiwanie: młody książę Gothryd, który wykazał wielką odwagę w walce i był bardzo popularny pośród wojsk, został koronowany Królem Daggerfall zaraz za linią walki i rozkazał armii przeć naprzód. Może to był widok odważnego młodego wojownika, który właśnie stał się królem, pojawiającego się na polu bitwy, będącym całym w regaliach, który zainspirował armię Daggerfall, a może bitwa potoczyłaby się tak samo bez niego. Sentinel zaczęło panikować, Król Gothryd spotkał się z Królem Camaronem, zanim redgardowie uciekli i dwaj monarchowie zaczęli walczyć. Oboje wspaniali wojownicy, ale Gothryd był zdolniejszym szermierzem i Camaron tego dnia poległ. Lord Oresme z Wartowni formalnie poddał się Daggerfall, oficjalnie składając prawa do Betonii. Później popełnił on samobójstwo, na statku wracającym do Sentinel. Pokój był trudnym procesem dla miast i miasteczek po obu stronach Zatoki Iliac. Jako część formalnego traktatu pokojowego król Gothryd poprosił o rękę Księżniczki Aubk-i, jedynej córki zmarłego Króla Camarona i Królowej Regentki Akorithi. Żądanie miało w zamiarze przywrócić przyjaźń między królestwami i było częściowo skuteczne, choć wielu z królewskiego dworu Wartowni widziało księżniczkę bardziej jako jeńca wojennego niż więzią z Daggerfall. Jedynym, ostałym przy życiu, członkiem rządzącej rodziny z Rzeszy Gradkeep był chorowity berbeć, więc radni stanu posłali po Lorda Auberona Flyte’a, kuzyna Lorda Graddocka, by rządził lordostwem w regencji. Lord Flyte zgodził się, a jego silny, prawie że dyktatorski styl był tym, czego Rzesza Gradkeep potrzebowała, by przywrócić porządek po krwawym Traktacie z Rzeszy Gradkeep. Jego podmioty były wdzięczne, że gdy dziedzic infant zmarł, nie tylko podnieśli jego i jego żonę Doryannę z regentów do pozycji władców, zgodzili się zmienić nazwę lordostwa na jego część. Rzesza Gradkeep stała się Anticlere, nazwana po starożytnej siedzibie jego przodków. Okropieństwa Wojny o Betonię ciągle żyją, nawet w Anticlere. Czy Daggerfall i Wartownia będą w stanie spożytkować małżeństwo Króla Gothryda i Księżniczki Aubk-i jako symbol pokoju raczej niż złej wróżby, jest czymś, co tylko czas pokaże. -- 14 Wschodu Słońca 3E 40 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki